One Shot: Él y Ella
by geiacevedo
Summary: Miradas fugaces, un viaje, un amor tan efímero como el tiempo y una ilusión


One shot: La Historia de Él y Ella

Ella:

Una chica sencilla, familia pequeña, padres juntos, un hermano dos años mayor y una perrita que es su adoración, a punto de graduarse en una carrera que hasta el final no se había dado cuenta de que no era lo que ella quería. Seis meses atrás se había terminado lo que ella calificaba como la relación más tediosa, forzada y tóxica, claro que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta pasados unos meses de la ruptura ya que ciega como había estado no lo había notado. Había salidos tres veces con un chico que no aportaba mucho a su vida, había tratado una relación casual con alguien de su trabajo que le había prometido buen sexo y al final ella no sabía decir si su ex había sido mejor o peor que aquel segundo. Hasta que un día, su jefe, porque ella trabajaba en un restaurant, insistió en que tenía que conocer a un amigo, igual a ella decía, callado, reservado, tímido, no salía mucho, ella le dio muchas largas para no conocerlo hasta que su jefe le impuso tener una cita a ciegas con él, ella se preguntaba "¿por què este señor insiste tanto en que conozca a su amigo?", igual le dijo que sí. Llegó el día, estaba nerviosa, nunca había tenido una cita a ciegas y menos con alguien que no hablaba su idioma, porque él no hablaba su idioma. Por alguna razón divina no tuvo que quedarse sola con aquel extraño ya que había llegado con un grupo de sus amigos, pudo ver que varias veces durante la velada la mirada de él estaba sobre ella y le sonreía, una de sus amigas hacía de intermediaria, lo que él quería saber su amiga lo preguntaba, la velada pasó tranquila, no quedaron para una próxima salida pero sí para una próxima visita al restaurant.

Él:

Norteamericano por visa, vietnamita de nacimiento, marine de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Lo habían mandado por un año a Venezuela, llevaba diez meses en aquel país, no conocía nada más allá de la embajada en la que trabajaba y sus compañeros de trabajo, solo iba a la iglesia y a trabajos comunitarios a conventos. Conoce a un reconocido chef en uno de sus trabajos comunitarios y este señor le insiste en que tiene que conocerla, una chica, joven, reservada y tímida, que trabaja en su restaurant, él comienza a evitar sus llamadas y mensajes porque no quiere encariñarse con nadie sabiendo que luego dejará el país. Sin embargo, un día decide aceptar, va al restaurant, la conoce, le gusta pero no sabe cómo acercarse, la ve callada, aislada por lo que usa a su amiga de intermediaria para unirla al grupo, la velada termina bien y él toma una decisión que luego cambiaría la relación entre estos dos personajes.

Él y Ella:

Ella está en uno de sus días de doble turno, su compañera no va por lo que tiene que hacer su trabajo y el de ella también, su jefe baja a hablar con ella, le dice que la han invitado a ir a un hermoso lugar, todo pago, solo tenía que decir que sí, el problema eran sus padres y que la invitación provenía de una persona que ella no conocía realmente bien, si aceptaba podría pasarle cualquier cosa, su jefe le garantizó que no pasaría nada malo, ella habló con sus padres y ellos aceptaron, era una gran oportunidad, una de esas que aparecen una sola vez en la vida, estaba emocionada, mandó toda su información a las personas involucradas en el viaje, saldrían el sábado, tendrían que pasar una noche en un hotel para el domingo salir a su destino.

El sábado llegó rápido, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía qué esperar de aquel viaje pero lo haría, le parecía un sueño, casi esperaba que no apareciera, apareció, se fueron. Mientras iban camino al aeropuerto hablaron de todo y de nada, ella se sentía un poco estúpida por no ser capaz de entender lo que él le decía, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su manera de hablar y poco a poco fue confiando en que nada malo pasaría, seguía recelosa pero ya no tanto. Llegaron al aerpuerto, esperaron, hablaron mucho, se hicieron amigos, mientras el corto vuelo los llevaba a su destino escucharon música y hablaban, no paraban de hablar y por primera vez ella supo lo que era viajar en primera clase. Al llegar al hotel se dio cuenta de que iba a compartir una habitación con aquel extraño, por lo que se sintió muy incómoda pero lo aceptó sin quejarse. Pasó la noche sin dormir, preocupada de que si se dormía podría pasar algo. Se despertaron temprano para su vuelo, se arreglaron y fueron al aeropuerto, al llegar al destino los esperaba un muchacho, iban a quedarse en una especie de hotel donde los únicos hospedandose eran ellos y una enfermera alemana cuyo inglés no era tan bueno. Al llegar al campamento el muchacho les dijo que si iban a compartir habitación con cama doble a lo que ellos respondieron que sí, la chica alemana pensó que eran pareja a lo que ellos rieron, 'sí' pensó ella 'es raro que un hombre y una mujer que se conocen de hace cinco días duerman en una misma habitación siendo solo amigos, lo entiendo, pero esos planes ya eran de él, no voy a cambiarlos'. Pasado un rato se les fue informado que solo disponían de cuartos con camas matrimoniales a lo que èl la miró y le dijo que si no se sentía cómoda compartiendo cama con él podía pagar por una habitación extra, al final les encontraron una solución, les darían una habitación con cuatro camas. Dejaron sus cosas en las habitaciones y fueron a dar un recorrido por la orilla del lago, el muchacho les hizo un tour por la planta hidroelectica de la cual se valía la electricidad del lugar, exploraron y se bañaron en el agua fría del lago, bebieron cerveza y refresco con la vista del lago de frente, él se subía a los árboles a bajar mangos que se comía con sal, también guanabanas y guayabas y cualquier fruta que pudiese arrancar de un árbol.

Ese mismo día recorrieron las caídas de agua que proporcionaban el agua del lago, era todo demasiado hermoso, ella nunca se había sentido tan en paz como en aquel viaje, rodeada de naturaleza, lejos del ruído de la ciudad, todo era tranquilo. Rápidamente la chica alemana y él trabaron amistad, se entendían porque eran dos extranjeros haciendo turismo, ella aunque a veces se sentía dejada de lado hablaba con el muchacho para poder aprender un poco más de lo que la rodeaba. Luego de regresar a sus habitaciones y bañarse decidieron hacer una salida nocturna, el muchacho les mostró el único bar que había en todo el lugar, estuvieron un rato, hablaron, se conocieron, bebieron y luego regresaron, esa noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella durmió como una bebé.

Al día siguiente harían un viaje de cuatro horas para ver lo que habían ido a ver, una de las maravillas naturales del país, empacaron todo lo necesario y se pusieron en marcha, luego de un tramo en barco tuvieron que caminar para pasar los rápidos, ya que navegaban en un río, volvieron al barco y el muchacho iba señalando cada cosa a lo que ella tenía que traducir para èl y la chica alemana. Hicieron una parada en una cascada conocida por los habitantes como 'El Pozo de la Felicidad', ahí comieron y pasaron un rato alegre para luego seguir con su camino. Él era muy atento con ella, la chica alemana le había dicho que le gustaba, ella no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, ya que hubo un momento en el recorrido a las caídas de agua que él había querido tomarle la mano, ella lo dejó porque nadie sabría ni vería eso, 'no significa nada' se dijo 'solo somos amigos y soy su interprete', su otra voz decía 'es obvio que le gustas, los clientes no le agarran la mano a sus interpretes'. Él siempre le tomaba fotos desprevenida. Al llegar el barco al pequeño campamento en el que dormirían aquella noche hicieron una caminata por la selva para llegar a un punto llamado 'El Mirador' y poder, desde ahí, ver aquella maravilla natural, la chica alemana se sentía mal porque una astilla se le había clavado en el pulgar, decía ella, se puso palida por lo que tuvieron que descansar por un rato, siguieron su caminata y finalmente llegaron, la vista era hermosa, el agua que caía de aquella catarata los bañaba como si fuese lluvia, estaba helada el agua y una fría brisa, provenida de la caída también, hacía que sus huesos se helaran, una experiencia asombrosa, ella se sentía en contacto con sus raíces, sentía paz, se sentía fuerte y a la vez vulnerable, quiso contemplar el paisaje porque no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad como aquella. Durante el camino de regreso sus zapatos le fallaron, se despegó la zuela y él insistió en que se pusiera sus zapatos pero ella no quiso dejarlo descalzo caminando por el bosque, él se quitó los zapatos alegando que si ella iba a caminar así él también, ella se quitó los zapatos dañados y así caminaron los dos por el bosque descalzos con solo sus medias. Llegaron al campamento, cenaron, bebieron ron con coca cola, ella sugirió hacer una fogata en el lugar donde les habían hecho la comida, él la hizo y se quedaron hablando de sus vidas hasta las dos de la mañana, no durmieron bien aquella noche, las hamacas eran incómodas para dormir. Regresaron temprano en la mañana porque la chica alemena tenía que irse, luego de despedirla pasaron todo el día durmiendo, de vez en cuando se despertaban y hablaban, era un día para descansar.

Al regresar a la ciudad ambos habían entablado una amistad, apesar de que él creyendola bajo los efectos del alcohol le había confesado su amor, ella se dijo que no valía la pena tener una relación y encariñarse con alguien que no sabía si vería más. Sin embargo, cayó, salió con él, con sus amigos, de alguna manera él, con su caballerosidad, yendo a buscarla en su trabajo, yendo con sus amigos a comer todos los días al restaurant donde trabajaba, llevandole comida después del trabajo, llevandola a lugares a los que ella jamás había ido, se ganó su corazón, el que ella se prometió no volver a entregar sin condiciones. 'Él es diferente' se dijo, él la quería y se lo decía y demostraba en cada cosa que hacía, se había ganado a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su familia y su corazón. La llevó a un hermoso lugar fuera de la ciudad para pasar uno de sus últimos fines de semana con ella, hicieron parapente, recorrieron la ciudad y la pasaron como se espera que una pareja la pase, abrazados en una cama. Pasaban las noches en la casa de él viendo películas, con él ella se sentía segura, en sus brazos era otra, no sentía recelo al expresar cariño, por primera vez alguien la hacía sentir realmente amada. Ella no sabe si todo fue una ilusión, no sabe si fue pasajero, no sabe qué fue todo aquello para él pero sabe qué fue para ella, aunque efímero fue su tiempo, el amor que ella sintió sigue intacto, aunque él se haya alejado de ella, ella siempre esperará, porque siempre van a ser Él y Ella.


End file.
